


Since When?

by Gnanis_Noona



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut, fairy fic fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnanis_Noona/pseuds/Gnanis_Noona
Summary: Jinhwan and Junhoe have a discussion after the Vlive
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Since When?

**Author's Note:**

> Fairyficfest, I chose the dialogue prompt “Since When?” 
> 
> Second foray into iKON smut for the fair fic fest challenge. Not my usual ship, but I write JunHwan for my friend and patient beta-reader Mandu Draws, so this one is for her. I hope you all enjoy. If you do, please comment or kudos, it keeps me going.

*********************************

_ What if my tongue touched your phone? _

*********************************

“I still can’t believe you asked about your tongue touching my phone.” Jinhwan slammed the empty shot glass down on the table with a sigh.

Junhoe was still confused, despite two bottles of soju and an hour of time since the Vlive. “Why? Should I have just done it without asking? You’d get mad at me.”

Jinhwan chuckled. “I’d never get mad at you for using your tongue.” 

“Since when?”

Their somewhat blurry eyes locked. “Since the last time you used it on me.”

The fog suddenly cleared, replaced with fire.

Junhoe shoved his chair from the table, and stood up.His head buzzed, and he felt a little dizzy.He quickly dropped to his knees.Was that two, or three bottles of soju?

It didn’t matter.He wasn’t about to miss this opportunity.

Jinhwan had pushed his chair back too, but was slouched in the seat, quietly gazing at Junhoe under hooded eyes.He lazily raised another shot to his lips, sly droplets of booze clinging to the corners of his mouth.

Junhoe took the glass from Jinhwan’s limp fingers, and slid it across the table from them.His tongue peeked out to wet his own lips in nervousness. 

Jinhwan’s lazy gaze slipped down and locked on that tongue.He bit his lower lip to keep any sound from slipping out. That was the sign Junhoe was looking for. He leaned over and gently gripped Jinhwan’s jaw, his tongue sliding out to lick up the drops of liquor, before swiping across Jinhwan’s swollen lip. 

The groan that escaped Jinhwan was all the encouragement Junhoe needed.Pulling back, their damp lips clinging together as if reluctant to part, Junhoe ran his hands down Jinhwan’s chest, coming to rest on his thighs.

“See? Not mad at all,” Jinhwan murmured.

Junhoe flashed a huge grin.“Sorry, my mistake.”

His fingers fumbled with Jinhwan’s belt, not as nimble as normal, but determined nonetheless. Jinhwan offered zero help, just watching silently as Junhoe struggled with the button and zipper, vaguely glad nothing got caught in it.

Junhoe hummed in appreciation at the erection that sprung out of the stubborn zipper.Jinan was small in a lot of places, but this certainly wasn’t one of them. 

Rather than wrap his hand around it for a good stroke, Junhoe instead angled it upright, looking at it like it was his favorite ice cream, and he was about to have a treat.

As he lowered his head, his tongue slipped out, and on an upstroke, glided all the way from Jinhwan’s root to the tip, swirling around the fat head at the end.

“Shit,” Jinhwan gasped, sliding his hands through the sides of Junhoe’s thick hair, anchoring him down where he needed him.Not that Junhoe had any intention of moving away. 

Instead, he gave his ice cream cone a few more long, slow licks, before he bent down and sucked on the plump balls that were begging for some attention.He thought at that point Jinhwan would also be begging, but his hyung was tougher than he looked.

Getting tired of playing, Junhoe went in for the kill shot, swallowing half of Jinhwan’s cock down this throat.

“Holy fuck, Jun.” Jinhwan’s neck snapped back, and his head hit the top of the chair with a thud. 

Junhoe would have chuckled, but his throat was full of cock, and Jinhwan’s small hands were knotted in the strands of his hair tightly, forcing his head down even further.So He hummed instead, and the vibrations almost made Jinhwan fall off his seat. 

That was all it took.

Jinhwan came, shooting down the back of Junhoe’s throat, not allowing his dongsaeng any option but to swallow all of it.Finally, his fingers relaxed, letting the strands of black hair slip free. The sounds of both of them panting filled the dark room, as Junhoe fell back on his hands.

“Like I said, will never get mad,” Jinhwan gasped.“Don’t want you to waste it on my phone.”

Finally, Junhoe chuckled.He loved their late night drinking sessions.He got Jinhwan all to himself. And nights like these, of course, were the best of all. 

Still, something bothered him. So he felt compelled to ask.

“Hyung, why do you only want me when we’re drunk?”

Jinhwan finally lowered his gaze and leveled a completely sober stare at him.

“Since when?”

*********************************


End file.
